


And Jean Held Him

by artist_in_training



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Hints of Ereri - Freeform, M/M, hints of jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_in_training/pseuds/artist_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi didn't die for humanity, he died for Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Jean Held Him

Eren's fingertips brushed Levi's cheek. Levi's regular hum satisfaction was replaced by white noise. No one knew what to say. Armin knew there were no words that would comfort Eren. It would have been one thing if Levi has died in battle. But Levi didn't die for humanity, he died for Eren.

 

Tension grew as everyone waited to see what Eren would do.

 

Mikasa kept replaying the events in her head. She should have stayed with them instead of splitting up. She should have gone faster. She should have thrown herself in front. She should have done something, _anything_ , to save him. Now, Levi had become another piece of Eren's heart that she failed to save.

 

Armin was drowning in guilt. It was his plan that had gotten Levi killed. Why didn't he think through the plan more? How could he have missed such an obvious blind spot? He let everyone down, humanity, the team, and most importantly Eren. How could he ever face his best friend again knowing it was his fault?

 

It was Jean that acted first.

Mikasa was ready to lunge at him in order to protect Eren, but Armin held her back.

 

As Jean approached Eren, his shadow slid over Levi's body.

"I'm not in the mood, Jean."

 

Jean sank to his knees and put a hand on Eren's shoulder. "I know," he sighed, "I know."

 

Eren looked at Jean and burst into tears. Jean held him as he grieved.

 

The noise of Eren's sobs filled the air.

Eventually, sobs were replaced with curses.

Eren cursed the titans.

He cursed the gear that failed Levi.

He cursed himself for being useless.

And Jean held him.

 

Mikasa turned to Armin. "It's because they both lost their lovers, isn't it?"

 

Jean's hold on Eren never faltered. Jean had never been good with words, but it was Marco that had shown him actions spoke louder.

 

Armin nodded.

 

A single tear slid down Jean's cheek.

  
"We've all lost loved ones but Jean's the only one that knows what it's really like to lose a lover. He lost Marco."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I love writing angst.  
> Probably more to come.
> 
> If you see any, mistakes please let me know and I will fix them promptly.  
> I'm artist--in--training on tumblr.


End file.
